fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugarboy
|image= |name=Sugarboy |kanji=砂糖の少年 |romanji=''Shugābōi'' |race= Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |hair=Blond |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Butt-chin |affiliation= Edolas Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magic War Division |previous occupation= |team=Royal Army Captain |previous team= |partner= Currently, Hughes |previous partner= Erza Knightwalker |base of operations=Royal Capital of Edoras |marital status=Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Magic sword "Rosa Espada" |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 170 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Sugarboy is from Edoras and is the Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magical Division. He works for Faust in Edoras helping him in various ways such as hunting Fairy Tail, and seems to be very into statistics of things. Synopsis 'Edoras Arc' Sugarboy is first seen after he lands his Edoras animal after failing to capture Edoras Fairy Tail. He comments on how Fairy Tail is always fleeing.Erza Knightwalker then shows up. They talk about their Anima plan and how Faust is using Earthland to provide magic for Edoras. Sugarboy also reveals that Magnolia is in Lacrima Crystal at the Royal Palace. Later Sugarboy is in the lounge with the rest of the captains. He walks with Hughes and Erza talking about how much magic is in the crystals. Byro interrupts the conversation and insults Erza on how she never captures Fairy Tail. Sugarboy defends her commenting on how Erza will defintely get Fairy Tail very soon. Sugarboy appears again in a meeting with the Army Captains (Excluding Erza), Byro, Coco and Faust. When Faust tells the captains that the Extalia queen has issued the death of Lucy, Sugarboy comments on how it's impossible to defy the queen. After Byro and Faust explain their plan of drawing unlimited magic from Natsu and Wendy, he supports the plan leaves with the rest of the Royal staff leave besides Pathlily due to being uncertain of the plan.When Lucy, Happy, and Charle escape, the Extalia force and the Edoras army surround them. Among the army are the Army Captains standing together. Among them is Sugarboy staring at the fugitives. Sugarboy reappears at the Earthland amusement park on the merry-go-round. When Hughes arrives too, they claim they don't like when people steal their magic and will do anything for the unlimited soruce, then prepare to attack Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Charle. As the fight goes on with Hughes he is chilling out. While Natsu is fighting Hughes, Sugarboy uses Rosa Espada to soften the ground around Gray and Lucy. Gray throws Lucy out of his trap to save Natsu. Gray gets out using Ice Make Graphling Hook and uses Ice Make Death Schyte on Sugarboy. Sugarboy softens the ice creating water. He claims he has the upper advantage since Grays ice will only turn into water and the two continue battling. Abilities Rosa Espada: is a magical sword with a rose shaped base and 3 lacryma's on the top of the blade. It's abilities are that it can make everything soft and limp such as making the ground soft and ice turn into water. Trivia *The Ability of Rosa Espada is somehow resembling Hoteye's magic since they both "soften" the ground, although Sugarboy can soften more than that * Category:Characters